User blog:The Poetic Dragon/Treynorel Info
Races are as follows... When choosing a race you may have 1 of the 3 powers available... Sky Elves The Royalty race of Treynorel, the sky elves, also known as the Aeron, are usually quite peaceful. They reside in the floating islands of Stratolai. They are known for their adept ability in The use of bo staves, Swords, and archery. They are also known for their Very light blue skin tone to almost white and their Bright blue to Glistening gold eyes. They are the carriers of the wind and as such can control/manipulate it. Powers: Winds of Aeronos- can use the wind to heal themselves by pulling it into their selves. Revealing Wind - can use the wind to have sort of a high reflex/premonition for a period of time by flooding the area with moving air currents. Winded Wings- can use the wind to effectively "fly", but it doesn't last forever and once landed will end its usability. Beware, best to not stray to far up. Falling to your death could cause some problems. ---- Tree elves The hunters of Treynorel, the Tree elves, also known as the Florani, are the biggest providers of Treynorel's meat. They are especially known for their hunted meats, furs, and etc. They are also known as the keepers of Treyus, the name for the ground upon which everything stands, because of their ability to connect with the ground and use the rock, dirt, and even plant life to their advantage. Tree elves are usually bronze to tannish green in skin tone with Bright green or chocolate brown eyes. Powers: Treyus Grief - can cause a 4.5 richter earthquake that stuns, disarms, and staggers enemies within a 50 ft radius. Treyus eyes - can for a period of time track an enemy/friendly, see the path to a current destination, or detect life nearby. Florani Life - can use life of nearby plants to heal one's self or a friendly. ---- Core Elves The warriors of Treynorel, the Core elves, also known as the Pyrons, are the biggest providers of all things war for Treynorel. They are knownfor their weapons, battle tactics, and equipment. They are also known for their masterful manipulation of fire. Core elves are usually black rocky skin toned and sometimes have red glowing splotches. Their eyes are usually yellowor black, but there are rare cases in which a Pyron might have red eyes, though the significance of this is undetermined. They hail from the Pyrnoz mountains, a rugged, volcanic region. Powers: Reign of Fire - can cause a storm that rains, but it is molten lava drops instead of water. Burning Soul - creates a flaming Vortex around them that will protect them from attacks whilst damaging anyone who gets too close. Flaming Light - can see in the dark through flaming eyes. ---- Tundra Elves The guardians of the seas, the Tundra elves, also known as the Cryosi, are the biggest providers of all things naval and ice blocks. They are known for their naval ships and ice harvesting as well as the best medicinal talents. They are also known for their masterful manipulation of water and ice. Tundra elves have whitish blue to light blue skin and have white or baby blue eyes. They are mostly found in the artic regions known as Cryolm Powers: Wrath of Cryolm - can create a frozen storm that sends ice spikes flying around Waters of life - can use water to heal even tge deadliest of wounds Freeze out - can lower the temperature in an area significantly, causing distress to any enemies who can not stand the cold Category:Blog posts